Choix
by Llia24
Summary: Kurt a peut être fait une erreur ce jour là ... Sans aucun doute, même. Et maintenant, il va devoir faire un choix ...


Hello tout le monde ! Bon, maintenant que j'ai les résultats, je peux en tout sérénité poster cet OS ici, personne ne me tuera parce qu'il est censé resté anonyme ^^ Voici donc un OS que j'ai écrit pour un concours organisé sur le forum Glee France. Et il a remporté, attention tenez vous bien ... la DEUXIEME place ! Sur 11 ! Oui, je suis heureuse ! Et fière de moi ^^ Donc, voilà, je le poste ici, histoire que tout le monde puisse le lire. Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi parce que j'ai vraiment beaucoup travaillé dessus. Je vous laisse lire. Enjoy ;)

PS : je tiens à prévenir que je l'ai écrit sans avoir vu "On My Way" donc c'est normal qu'il y ait des incohérences par rapport à l'épisode. Entre autre, la Story Line Karofsky n'existe pas, tout comme la scène de début d'épisode au Lima Bean. Et j'ai décidé que les Warblers ne chanteraient qu'une seule chanson parce que c'était plus simple pur moi (vous pouvez me haïr si vous le souhaitez XD)

* * *

><p>- Smythe … Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais<em> encore<em> ici ?

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire le Lima Bean ne t'appartient pas, Hummel. Et crois-moi, je ne serais pas venu si j'avais su que je verrais ta tête de cliché gay ici aujourd'hui.

Kurt osa les sourcils dans ce geste qui lui était propre.

- Il me semble que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Et nous en étions arrivés à la conclusion que ta sale petite tête de Suricate faisait bien plus gay que la mienne.

Les deux jeunes hommes se fusillaient mutuellement du regard. Il émanait d'eux une telle animosité que les clients faisaient un long détour pour les éviter. Ils semblaient prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre au moindre mouvement. Finalement, ce fut Sebastian qui détourna le regard et s'assit juste en face de Kurt. Aucun des deux ne disait un mot. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un accord tacite entre les deux. Finalement, ce fut Kurt qui prit la parole.

- Tu peux avouer pour le gorille maintenant.

- Je suppose que même si je te dis que je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles tu ne me croiras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- S'il te plait ! J'ai reçu un "gorilla-gram" de la part de mon "admirateur secret" ce midi. Et tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il y avait de dessiné sur la carte : un gentil petit suricate. Alors ?

- Eh bien, peut être que la personne qui te l'a envoyé aime les suricates, tout simplement …

- Seb … Je sais que c'était toi. Qui d'autre ?

- Laisses-moi réfléchir … Ton petit ami officiel peut-être ?

Il n'y avait personne autour d'eux et Seb en avait profité. Ils devaient avoir cette conversation. Encore. Même si, cette fois-ci, c'était Kurt lui-même qui avait créé cette ouverture (bien que le Warblers ne sache pas si c'était conscient ou non.)

- On sait tous les deux que Blaine n'est absolument pas romantique … Et avant que tu ne poses la question, non je n'ai pas d'autre relations extra-conjugales. Une me suffit amplement.

Le Warblers sourit, de ce petit sourire narquois qui donnait à Kurt envie de l'étriper et de l'embrasser en même temps.

- Il faudra peut-être que tu penses à le quitter un jour non ?

Kurt grimaça à cette idée. Non. Non il ne pouvait pas. Blaine était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le blesser. Pas de cette manière. Et puis il l'aimait, non … ? Sebastian n'était qu'une passade, rien de plus. Et puis, ils n'étaient pas allé plus loin que quelques baisers … Ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il trompait Blaine pas vrai … ? Au fond de lui, Kurt savait que c'était faux … Il cherchait juste des excuses pour qualifier un comportement inexcusable.

- Je ne sais pas Seb … Je ne veux vraiment pas le faire souffrir tu sais …

- Kurt, on a déjà eu cette conversation : si tu ne lui dis rien et qu'il l'apprend autrement ça lui fera bien plus mal que si tu lui dis. Et puis …

- Oui, je sais. Tu en as marre de te cacher, blablabla. On en a déjà parlé, comme tu viens de me le faire remarquer …

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que les choses ont changé … Et donc, je suis prêt à avoir cette conversation autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que tu ailles le voir.

- Je lui dirais ok ! Juste … pas maintenant … Pas à quelques jours de la St Valentin … Ce serait trop cruel … Je dois y aller maintenant. J'ai promis que j'irai le voir aujourd'hui …

Sebastian se contenta de soupirer mais Kurt pu voir la douleur se refléter dans ses yeux bleus. Malgré tout, il se leva et se contenta d'un faible sourire.

- Je suis désolé. On se voit plus tard.

Et il sortit de la pièce. Sebastian attendit qu'il soit partit pour s'écrouler sur la table, la tête entre les mains. Ce mec allait le rendre fou ! Il avait beau n'être qu'un salop sans cœur, il se l'était fait voler par un homme qui représentait tout ce qu'il détestait il y avait encore quelques mois. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là déjà ?

**Flash-Back :**

_La Dalton Académie. On ne pouvait pas dire que Sebastian soit heureux d'y être … Il s'ennuyait à mourir dans cette petite ville minable de l'Ohio et regrettait Paris. Paris et sa grandeur, Paris et sa majesté, Paris dans laquelle il se sentait à sa place. Mais, bien sûr, il avait fallu que ses parents déménagent. Encore. Il commençait tout juste à se faire à certaines habitudes françaises étranges que déjà, au bout de deux ans, ils devaient retourner aux USA. Mais, bien évidemment, ce ne pouvait pas être à New York, ou à L.A. ou dans n'importe quelle autre grande ville du continent. Non, son père avait trouvé un job à Westerville, Ohio, ville qu'ils avaient quittés presque six ans auparavant. Seb avait eu de soudaines envies de meurtres quand on lui avait annoncé ça mais il n'avait pas eu le choix : malgré toutes ses supplications, ses parents l'avait forcés à venir avec eux …_

_Il devrait donc, en ce moment même, être en train de déprimer et d'élaborer tout un tas de plans pour revenir le plus vite possible à ce qu'il appelait la "civilisation". Mais il avait trouvé mieux, ou presque : les Warblers. Il appréciait énormément ce que ces types faisaient et avait plutôt bien réussi à s'intégrer à leur groupe. Même si, pour le moment, il devait son contenter de faire l'arrière-plan, il savait que son tour viendrait. Après tout, c'était ce qui était arrivé à ce fameux Blaine Anderson, ancien leader qui s'était fait la malle dans une école publique. Et franchement, vu ce que les autres en disait, il regrettait vraiment de l'avoir loupé ! Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait car ce jour-là, la chance lui avait souri. _

_Alors qu'ils s'entraînaient sur Uptown Girl dans la salle de répétition, une silhouette était apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Étant le seul à être tourné dans cette direction, il était le seul à avoir aperçu l'ex-Warblers Blaine Anderson. Il était sûr que c'était lui. Après être allé le chercher et l'avoir explicitement dragué, il s'était débrouillé pour lui payer un café et récupérer son numéro. Rien de plus simple. Les choses s'étaient compliquées lors de leur seconde rencontre. Non seulement Blaine avait un petit ami mais en plus, ce petit ami était un concentré de cliché gay. Sebastian l'avait immédiatement pris en grippe. Il pensait que jamais il ne pourrait détester quelqu'un plus qu'il ne haïssait Kurt Hummel. Mais pourtant, petit à petit, il s'était mis à apprécier leurs petites joutes verbales. Et ça l'avait énervé. Et, de plus en plus, ses pensées se tournaient vers Kurt Hummel Et ça le mettait profondément en rogne. Il avait décidé de piquer son copain à Hummel, pas le contraire ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que c'était ce cliché ambulant qui emplissait ses pensées ? Ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Et plus ça l'énervait, plus il avait envie de le blesser. Il avait failli y arriver avec le shlushie. Sauf que non seulement il avait échoué mais en plus son plan c'était retourné contre lui. Hummel était venu le voir pour lui faire la morale après leur représentation sur Black or White. Seb avait tenté de se retenir. Vraiment. Mais il n'avait pas pu. Clairement, il détestait Kurt car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le désirer. Il voulait que lui et Blaine se séparent mais pas pour avoir Blaine. C'était Kurt qu'il voulait. Alors, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans l'auditorium, il n'avait pas pu se contenir et avait collé ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme en face de lui. Kurt avait commencé par le repousser, bien sûr. Mais ensuite, il avait voulu une explication. Et lui avait donné rendez-vous. C'est comme ça qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés au Lima Bean._

_- Laisses-moi répéter que je comprenne bien … Tu as dragué Blaine pour nous faire rompre parce que tu voulais sortir avec moi ?_

_- Précisément. _

_C'était un mensonge. Il avait mis bien plus longtemps à s'apercevoir de ses sentiments pour Kurt. Mais il préférait mentir sur ce point. Ça simplifierait les choses. _

_- Tu sais que ça n'arrivera jamais n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as blessé, en tentant de me blesser. Il est clair que je te déteste. Je ne sortirais pas avec toi._

_- Je n'en serais pas si sûr, à ta place … J'aime les défis. Et je ne crois pas que tu me déteste autant que tu le dis, sinon jamais tu ne m'aurais donné ce rendez-vous._

_Kurt n'avait rien répondu et s'était contenté de se lever et de partir, sous le regard surpris de Seb. Ne semblant absolument pas gêné par ce qui venait de se produire, le jeune homme se passa une main dans les cheveux, et un sourire radieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait juste attendu quelques secondes puis il s'était levé calmement et avait rattrapé l'autre jeune homme. Il l'avait rejoint sur le parking et avait collé ses lèvres au siennes. Sauf que cette fois, Kurt ne l'avait pas repoussé. Cette fois, il avait répondu au baisser. _

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Et ça durait depuis deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'ils se voyaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient et deux semaines que Seb tentait tant bien que mal de faire comprendre à Kurt qu'il devait quitter Blaine. Ou, au moins, le mettre au courant. Deux semaines que Kurt fuyait systématiquement. Seb n'en pouvait plus. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui devait l'inquiéter maintenant. Cette histoire de gorille le tracassait. Il n'avait jamais rien envoyé à Kurt. Il ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise, ni se faire griller. Il soupira. Si Kurt se retrouvait avec un troisième prétendant, la partie allait encore se compliquer …

* * *

><p>La soirée de la St Valentin. Une fête était organisée par les mecs de la Dalton Académie. Ils avaient eu le droit d'inviter leurs petit(e)s copain(e)s. La fête devait vraiment être cool mais Sebastian avait préféré rester dans sa chambre d'internat. Il était hors de question qu'il s'impose la vision de tous ces couples heureux d'être ensemble alors que lui-même était tombé amoureux d'un mec qui refusait d'assumer leur relation. Du coup il se retrouvait seul, allongé sur son lit à ruminer ses idées noires et à maudire à peu près tout ce qui avait trait de près ou de loin avec la St Valentin. C'est alors qu'il reçut un message. Sans grand espoir (et persuadé que c'était encore Trent ou David qui allait lui reprocher son absence à la fête) il attrapa son portable et jeta un coup d'œil négligé sur l'écran. Kurt. Son cœur s'emballa et il s'en maudit. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagissait comme un imbécile dès que ça concernait le châtain ? Il ouvrit le message en essayant de contrôler ses mouvements. Rester calme et distant. Pas fébrile. C'est mauvais la fébrilité.<p>

[6:38pm]Kurt :

J'aurais vraiment préféré que tu sois ce gorille … :(

[6:37pm] Sebastian :

Ah ! Je te l'avais dit que ce n'était pas moi ! C'était qui alors ? Je croyais être ta seule relation extra-conjugale ?

[6:39pm] Kurt :

Karofsky … Je ne sais pas si je t'ai déjà parlé de lui. Un gay refoulé de mon lycée qui a changé d'école. Il était au Scandal's quand tu nous y as invité Blaine et moi … Et depuis il pensait être amoureux de moi. J'ai dû avoir une grande discussion avec lui sur quels étaient ses véritables sentiments …

[6:40pm] Sebastian :

Ennuyante ?

[6:41] Kurt :

Gênante plutôt …

[6:42pm] Sebastian :

Au final, je n'ai pas à me sentir menacé par un autre que ton actuel petit ami ?

[6:43pm] Kurt :

Seb … S'il te plait ce n'est pas le moment …

[6:45pm] Sebastian :

Je sais … Tu es à la fête de Sugar et tu n'as pas envie que je gâche tout en te minant le moral ce qui, à coup sûr, inquièterai tes amis qui finiraient par se douter de quelque chose. Je vais donc retourner déprimer avec pour seule distraction les apparitions inopportune des autres Warblers qui se sont ligués pour me voir assister à leur stupide soirée de St Valentin. A plus.

[6:46pm] Kurt :

Seb, attend !

[6:47] Kurt :

Seb je suis désolé. Vraiment.

[6:48pm] Kurt :

Seb …

Kurt se décida à ranger son I-Phone. Sebastian ne lui répondrait plus … Pas ce soir … Il avait vraiment blessé le jeune homme et il s'en voulait. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui proposer de l'accompagner à cette soirée. Ni s'incruster à celle des Warblers. Tant que lui et Blaine sortaient officiellement ensemble, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il soupira avant de remettre son masque. Le masque de celui pour qui tout allait bien mais qui était quand même un peu déçu que son petit ami soit absent ce soir-là. Masque qu'il n'eut pas à garder très longtemps. Son visage s'éclaira de lui-même lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, ledit petit ami apparu. Il n'avait même pas besoin de jouer ou de faire semblant. Il était tout simplement heureux que Blaine soit là, de danser avec lui, de chanter avec lui. Il se laissa totalement aller, oubliant presque Sebastian qui, à cette heure, devait déprimer seul dans sa chambre. Non ! Il devait absolument éviter d'y penser ! Pas ce soir ! Ce soir c'était leur soirée, à Blaine et lui et aucun amant secret ne viendrait la lui gâcher.

Et, alors que Kurt dansait et s'amusait dans les bras de son petit ami, Sebastian retenait difficilement ses larmes, seul dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p>Le lundi matin. Gaga que Kurt pouvais haïr ce jour ! Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait aller en cours. Il sortit donc de sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'entrée du lycée lorsqu'une personne, assise près de la porte, attira son attention. Il n'était pas vêtu de son uniforme mais il l'avait pourtant immédiatement reconnu.<p>

- Sebastian ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venu te voir … et essayer de faire bouger un peu les choses.

- Mais … Seb, tu ne peux pas te montrer ici !

- Pourquoi ? À cause de Blaine ?

Il ne l'avait pas dit mais il y avait un "encore" clairement sous-entendu dans son ton que Kurt ne loupa pas. Il savait qu'il blessait Sebastian en agissant comme il le faisait mais … Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix. Surtout face à son équipe …

- Ce n'est pas que à cause de Blaine, Seb … C'est juste que … J-je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que les gens sache pour nous … Pas maintenant …

- Bien.

La colère et la déception se lisaient sur les traits du jeune homme. Kurt senti brusquement son cœur se faire plus lourd. Il ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça à cause de lui. Mais ce furent les mots que Sebastian prononça alors qu'il se levait pour partir qui lui firent l'effet d'une claque.

- Tu sais, il faudra peut-être que tu leur dises, éventuellement.

Et il était retourné à sa voiture et avait démarré avant que Kurt n'ai pu faire un geste. Il aurait aimé lui courir après, le rattraper, s'excuser. Mais il semblait comme cloué au sol. Il ne pouvait pas faire un seul mouvement. Comme si les étiquettes le clouaient au sol. Il avait un petit ami. Les Warblers étaient leurs principaux adversaires. Ces deux constatations l'avaient comme immobilisé. Il n'avait pas le droit de rattraper Sebastian car ce serait les trahir. Mais alors, pourquoi ça faisait si mal … ? Il ferma les yeux, essayant de refouler la douleur, de la diminuer. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il avait pris une décision.

[8h05am]Kurt :

Rendez-vous à l'auditorium. Maintenant.

Lorsqu'elle reçut ce message, la jeune femme compris immédiatement qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Aussi, fit-elle demi-tour. Tant pis pour les cours, Kurt était bien plus important. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle le vit immédiatement, le visage fermé, assis sur l'un des sièges. Il ne semblait pas s'être aperçut de sa présence. Elle s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Kurt … ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Mercedes. Merci d'être venue.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de rater les cours …

- Je … J'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose … J'ai fait quelque chose … Quelque chose d'horrible et je ne sais plus vers qui me tourner ni ce que je suis supposé faire …

- Tu n'as tué personne au moins ?

- Non ! Non ce n'est pas ça je …

Kurt pris une grande inspiration. Il savait qu'il pouvait se confier à la jeune femme, qu'elle ne le jugerait pas. Après tout, elle était dans la même situation que lui et, même si elle en avait souffert, il savait qu'elle pourrait le comprendre. Il se tourna vers elle.

- J'ai trompé Blaine.

Lorsqu'il vit les yeux de son amie s'agrandir et un air choqué se peindre sur son visage, il se demanda s'il devait vraiment continuer … Mais il en avait trop dit maintenant, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Ce fut donc la gorge nouée qu'il lâcha les deux derniers mots.

- Avec Sebastian.

Là, il crut que Mercedes allait lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler. Il ne pouvait que la comprendre. Il ne cherchait même pas à se justifier, préférant attendre que son amie lui hurle dessus … Mais Mercy ne hurla pas. Elle se contenta de pousser un long et profond soupir.

- J'aimerai bien te crier dessus pour te dire ce que je pense de ton attitude, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel mais je ne suis pas vraiment la mieux placée pour te donner des leçons à ce sujet … Donc tu vas tout simplement me raconter comment tu en es arrivé là et après on pourra débattre sur ce qu'il convient de faire ou non, d'accord ?

Kurt poussa un discret soupir de soulagement. Au moins Mercedes acceptait de l'écouter. Il prit donc une grande inspiration et plongea dans ses souvenirs pour essayer de savoir quand exactement, toute cette histoire avait commencé.

**Flash-Back**

_Blaine. Kurt l'aurait reconnu entre milles. La seule question était : que faisait-il au Lima Bean ? Ils n'y avaient pourtant pas rendez-vous … D'ailleurs, Kurt lui-même se trouvait là tout à fait par hasard. Il s'approcha néanmoins de son petit ami pour le trouver face à un Warblers … particulièrement séduisant et qui, de toute évidence, était en train de draguer _son_ Blaine. Après avoir copieusement fusillé l'inconnu du regard, Kurt décida qu'il allait lui prouver que Blaine lui appartenait. Ce Sebastian ne perdait rien pour attendre ! _

_Sauf que tout ne s'était pas exactement déroulé comme Kurt l'avait prévu. Il pensait qu'après leur première fois à Blaine et lui, ce sale type disparaitrait définitivement de leur vie. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre le simple mot "non". En effet, il continuait de tourner autour de Blaine. Et Kurt avait envie de le gifler pour ça. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il préférait se battre avec des mots. Et c'est ce qu'il faisait. Avec brio. Mais Sebastian, lui, ne s'était pas arrêté aux mots. Il avait tenté de le blesser. Gravement. Si Blaine n'avait pas été là, il ne faisait aucun doute que Kurt aurait pu perdre la vue. Mais c'était Blaine qui avait été blessé. Par sa faute. Kurt se sentait horriblement coupable. Certes, il ne pouvait pas prévoir que Blaine allait tenter de le sauver. Mais il aurait pu voir le coup venir. Il aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Mais non. Il n'avait rien fait de cela … Malgré tout, au-dessus de son sentiment de culpabilité, il y avait autre chose. Une chose bien plus importante : sa haine pour Sebastian. Il aurait aimé voir sa tête tourner sur une broche. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était allé voir le voir à la fin de leur représentation. Il avait envie de lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait de lui. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas prévu ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Il n'était encore qu'au début de son monologue lorsque les lèvres du Warblers s'étaient écrasée sur les siennes. Immédiatement, la scène avec Karofsky lui était revenue en tête. Et il avait repoussé Sebastian avant de lui jeter un regard de profond dégout._

_Ne m'approche plus jamais, espèce de malade !_

_Et il s'était enfui de l'auditorium. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Il ne voulait plus le voir, plus en entendre parler. Il s'était enfui et ne s'était autorisé à repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé qu'une fois rentré chez lui. Et là une chose s'était imposée immédiatement à son esprit : il avait apprécié ce baiser. Aussi répugnant que ça puisse lui paraitre, le contact des lèvres de Sebastian sur les siennes lui avait été agréable. Voir très agréable. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec les baisers de Blaine. Ils avaient instaurés une relation d'égalité dans leur couple et aucun ne cherchait à dominer l'autre. Alors que là, Sebastian s'était immédiatement posé comme dominateur de l'échange. Et curieusement, Kurt avait aimé cette sensation. C'est pourquoi il devait absolument avoir une conversation avec lui. Il devait comprendre à quoi rimait ce baiser alors que tout Lima était au courant qu'il le détestait._

_C'est pour cette raison qu'il lui avait fixé un rendez-vous au Lima Bean. Pour parler. Et mettre ça au point. Sauf qu'une fois encore Seb avait trouvé le moyen de le surprendre. Kurt n'aurait jamais pensé que, depuis le début, son plan était de les faire rompre avec Blaine pour l'avoir, lui. Mais surtout, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Sebastian le coincerait de cette manière. Est-ce qu'il le détestait ? Il ne savait pas trop. Mais quelque part, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'affirmer avec autant de force que lors de leurs rencontres précédentes. Il était à la fois vexé et bouleversé et, encore une fois, il avait préféré la fuite … Sauf que cette fois, Sebastian l'avait rattrapé. Il était arrivé alors que Kurt était sur le point de rentrer dans sa voiture et il l'avait littéralement collé contre l'habitacle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Sauf que cette fois, Kurt aurait pu s'échapper. Ce n'était pas comme dans l'auditorium où il l'avait pris par surprise. Non, cette fois, il avait vu le visage du Warblers s'approcher du sien, il avait senti leurs souffles se mêler. Et, surtout, il avait senti les lèvres de Sebastian se poser sur les siennes. Et il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Au contraire, il avait passé ses mains sur la nuque du jeune homme pour l'attirer à lui, le laissant approfondir leur baiser, se contentant de profiter de la douceur de ces lèvres contre les siennes …_

**Fin du Flash-Back**

- Voilà … Et ça fait un peu plus de deux semaines que ça dure … À chaque fois que je trouvais une excuse pour ne pas vous voir, Rachel et toi ou pour éviter Blaine, c'était pour le rejoindre …

Kurt baisa la tête. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de son amie. Elle ne pouvait que désapprouver. Après tout, il avait agi comme un imbécile égoïste. Mais la jeune femme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et elle prit le menton de Kurt entre ses doigts pour le forcer à la regarder.

- Kurt, il y a une chose que tu dois déterminer avant tout : lequel des deux aimes-tu le plus ? Tu n'as pas besoin de donner une réponse maintenant. Donnes-toi du temps pour réfléchir. Crois-moi, tu y verras plus clair une fois que tu auras fait ton choix.

- Mais Mercy … J'ai tellement peur de choisir … Je sais que, quoi que je fasse, un des deux sera blessé … Je les apprécie tous les deux et je ne veux pas leur faire de mal …

- Et bien il va falloir que tu apprennes à être un peu égoïste. De toute façon, peu importe comment tu tournes la chose, l'un des deux souffre. Mais en maintenant cette situation, c'est toi qui souffre Kurt. Donc tu vas te poser, réfléchir à tout ça et une fois que tu auras fait le point sur tes sentiments tu pourras prendre une décision.

Kurt ne dit rien, préférant serrer son amie dans ses bras. Il lui était extrêmement reconnaissant de ne pas l'avoir jugé et de le soutenir. Même s'il se doutait que ça devait être dur pour elle, puisqu'elle avait fait partie des gens qui l'avaient ramassé à la petite cuillère après l'attaque de Blaine … Il aurait voulu rester encore un moment dans l'auditorium mais Mercedes lui ordonna d'aller en cours. Il profita seulement du trajet pour envoyer un SMS à Seb. Il avait décidé de se donner une semaine pour réfléchir. Jusqu'à la fin des régionales. Mais s'il voulait réfléchir à tête reposée, il devrait limiter au maximum les contacts avec les deux autres garçons.

* * *

><p>Les régionales. Kurt lui avait dit qu'il aurait sa réponse ce soir. Sebastian essayait de rester calme et de garder son éternel sourire sur le visage mais c'était beaucoup plus dur qu'il ne le pensait. S'il avait pu, il serait en train de se ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang tellement il avait … peur ? Oui, il devait bien se l'avouer, il était mort de peur. Peur que Kurt choisisse Blaine. Peur de devoir disparaitre de sa vie. Peur de ne plus le revoir. Depuis toujours, Sebastian c'était tenu loin des sentiments. Ses parents passaient leur temps à déménager il lui fallait donc apprendre à ne pas s'attacher. Bien sûr, il avait réussi à tisser des amitiés dans ses anciennes écoles. Bien sûr, il lui était arrivé d'appréhender le moment où ses parents allaient de nouveau lui annoncer qu'il allait déménager. Mais c'était la première fois que la peur de perdre quelqu'un était aussi forte. La première fois que sa gorge se nouait à cette pensée. La première fois qu'il souffrait, alors même que rien n'était fait.<p>

Mais il se força à chasser toute ses idées noires de son esprit. Les Warblers performaient en premier et il était hors de question qu'il gâche leurs performances à cause de ses problèmes de cœur. Alors qu'ils se plaçaient sur scène, Sebastian ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Il pouvait le faire. Et surtout, _surtout_, ne pas chercher Kurt du regard dans la foule. Surtout pas. Le rideau se leva alors et, derrière lui, les autres commencèrent les première notes a capella de Glad You Came. Et Sebastian commença à chanter. Comme il se l'était promis, il ne regarda pas Kurt. Sauf à un moment. Au dernier couplet, il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard. Et ce fut pour lui qu'il chanta sa phrase.

_My universe will never be the same._

Kurt l'avait vu. Le regard qu'il lui avait lancé à ce moment-là. À peine quelques secondes avant de s'incliner. Il en était sûr, c'était pour lui que Sebastian avait chanté ce soir-là. Heureusement, personne ne semblait s'en être aperçut. Alors qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de fixer le Warblers durant toute la performance, guettant le moindre regard de sa part. Il continuait de fixer la scène, perdu dans ses pensées, lorsque Finn lui tapa sur l'épaule. Ça allait être à eux. Il se leva et suivit le reste du groupe. Il se retourna une dernière fois, guettant Sebastian sur la scène mais les Warblers l'avaient déjà déserté.

* * *

><p>Il attendait sous la pluie. Il se disait qu'au moins, avec leur défaite, les autres ne se demanderaient pas pourquoi il n'était pas avec eux. Il l'attendait depuis trois quart d'heure. Trois quart d'heure à attendre quelqu'un qui, il en était sûr, ne viendrait pas. Il devait s'être réconcilié avec Blaine à cette heure. Après tout, il n'y avait jamais rien eu de sérieux entre eux pas vrai ? Ce n'était pas comme si Kurt lui avait déjà dit qu'il l'aimait. Sebastian s'autorisa un dernier soupir. Il avait été particulièrement stupide. Il en avait parfaitement conscience. Il regarda encore une fois sa montre. Cinquante minutes. Il ne viendrait plus. D'ailleurs, il se demandait bien pourquoi il était encore ici. Il aurait dû partir tout de suite après l'annonce des résultats. Après tout ils avaient perdu le trophée. Ce devait être une sorte de signe. Pour lui dire qu'il avait perdu Kurt en même temps. Il s'éloigna du mur contre lequel il était adossé et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Mais, alors qu'il mettait les clés dans la portière, un cri retentit.<p>

- SEBASTIAN !

* * *

><p>Ça y était ! C'était fait, ils avaient gagné ! Kurt était complètement pris dans l'euphorie de cette victoire. Certes, il avait de la peine pour les Warblers, ces mecs étaient quand même ses amis, mais le sentiment d'avoir gagné ses premières régionales surpassait tout le reste. Il en oublia même la discussion qu'il devait avoir après la remise du trophée. Mais, alors que les participants commençaient à quitter le plateau et qu'il sentit la main de Blaine dans la sienne, elle lui revient comme un boomerang. Doucement, il serra la main de son petit ami dans la sienne et il l'attira à part, dans les coulisses. Il fit rapidement signe à Mercedes qu'ils les rejoindraient plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait parler à Blaine.<p>

Il lui fallut longtemps pour tout expliquer. Il cherchait ses mots, essayant de trouver comment blesser Blaine le moins possible, comment faire passer la pilule le plus doucement possible. Mais, peu importait comment il essayait de le dire, son acte restait affreux. Lorsqu'il évoqua Sebastian, il vit les phalanges de son petit ami blanchir. Il se recula instinctivement. Kurt avait souvent comparé Blaine à une bombe à retardement. Il semblait en permanence calme et maître de lui mais Kurt savait qu'il y avait en lui une part de violence qu'il tentait de maîtriser. Il l'avait déjà montrée lors de son désaccord avec Sam mais là, Kurt vit toute cette violence se retourner contre lui et il eut peur. Peur que Blaine ne décide de s'en prendre à lui. Peur de ne pas pouvoir faire face. L'autre garçon était bien plus fort que lui, il le savait. Mais Blaine s'effondra, en larme, sur le sol. Kurt amorça un mouvement vers lui mais laissa sa main retomber le long de son corps. Ce n'était pas le moment de le prendre dans ses bras pour essayer de le consoler. Au lieu de ça, un murmure franchit le barrage de ses lèvres.

- Blaine je suis …

Il était quoi ? Désolé ? Non. Non pas vraiment. Il n'était pas désolé d'avoir aimé ces moments passés avec Sebastian. Il n'était pas désolé de l'avoir dit à Blaine. Il savait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Et même s'il se comportait comme le dernier des égoïstes, il ne voulait pas faire marche arrière. Alors il se tut. Il ne savait plus comment réagir. Le silence s'éternisait entre les deux jeunes hommes. Finalement, ce fut la voix de Blaine qui le rompit.

- J'ai … Besoin de réfléchir. Je préfèrerai qu'on reparle de ça plus tard. J'aimerai juste que tu me laisse seul, pour le moment.

Kurt s'était plus ou moins attendu à cette réaction. Il s'éloigna donc de Blaine, le laissant seul dans les coulisses. Il se retourna mine de rien vers lui, avant de quitter définitivement les lieux.

- A plus tard, Blaine

Puis il partit à la recherche de Sebastian. Il présentait que la conversation qu'il allait avoir avec lui ne serait pas plus agréable que celle qu'il venait d'avoir avec Blaine. Il sortit, s'attendant à ce que Seb l'attende dehors. Il le vit, en train de retourner vers sa voiture. Non ! Hors de question qu'il le laisse partir ! Il devait lui parler maintenant ! Il se mit à courir mais il comprit que ça ne serait pas assez. C'est pourquoi, alors que le Warblers était sur le point de rentrer dans sa voiture, il ne put retenir son cri.

- SEBASTIAN !

Le jeune homme se retourna mais Kurt ne s'arrêta pas. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il posa la main sur la portière de la voiture, comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de l'ouvrir.

- Ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir fuir aussi facilement, Sebastian Smythe. Il faut qu'on parle.

- Pour dire quoi ? C'est bon Kurt, j'ai compris tu …

- Non ! Non je pense que tu n'as rien compris du tout parce que tu ne vois que ce que tu veux voir et que tu tires des conclusions hâtives, comme d'habitude.

Sebastian le regardait, sans vraiment comprendre. Kurt lui sourit avant de lui poser la question qui le taraudait depuis la représentation des Warblers.

- La chanson tout à l'heure … Elle était pour moi pas vrai ?

- J'avais peur que tu ne le comprennes pas …

- J'ai guetté ton regard durant toute votre prestation. Vous étiez incroyable. Tu étais incroyable. J'ai été tellement heureux quand tu as enfin tourné les yeux vers moi.

- Je ne voulais pas … Je devais rester concentrer sur notre performance. Je voulais arrêter de penser à toi. Je sais que la plupart du temps j'agis comme un connard froid et arrogant mais … je n'y arrive plus quand ça te concerne … Je t'aime Kurt. Je sais pas comment t'as fait mais je suis tombé raide dingue de toi. Et … Et je …

Il fut stoppé par la main de Kurt s'écrasant sur la bouche.

- Sebastian, si tu continues ta phrase, je te tue. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'as toujours pas compris. C'est comme si tu t'étais persuadé que j'étais venu ici pour te dire que je ne voulais plus jamais te revoir. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, stupide Warbler ! Je viens juste de quitter Blaine. C'est toi que j'ai choisis, crétin !

Sebastian regardait Kurt complètement interloqué. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce que le jeune homme en face de lui venait de dire. Alors que Blaine et lui formait, d'après leurs amis, le couple le plus solide et le plus équilibré de McKinley. Alors que lui-même trouvait que Kurt serait bien plus heureux avec le bouclé. Il plongea ses yeux dans les orbes bleus de Kurt et un seul mot franchit ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi …?

- Parce que je t'aime, idiot. Parce qu'en deux semaines, tu as réussi à me rendre complètement accro à toi. Parce que mes sentiments pour Blaine diminuaient quand ceux que j'avais pour toi ont commencé à augmenter. Parce qu'il n'y a qu'une frontière infirme entre la haine et l'amour et que je crois que nous l'avons franchi.

Et, avant que Sebastian n'ait pu enregistrer tout ce que Kurt venait de lui dire, les lèvres chaude du jeune homme venait de se coller sur les siennes. Et plus rien ne compta, à part Kurt. Aucun des deux ne s'occupait du reste du monde. Ils ne pensaient ni à la réaction de leurs deux équipes, ni au fait qu'ils étaient sur le parking de l'un des lycées les plus homophobe de l'Ohio. Ils commençaient une aventure ensemble. Elle ne serait peut-être pas éternelle mais en cet instant, sous la pluie sur ce parking, elle était réelle. Et c'était la seule chose importante.

* * *

><p>Ah que fini ! Je sais que je vais me faire tuer par les Klaineurs mais c'est pas grave ... (j'en suis une aussi hein ! Et puis je vous aime quand même !)<p>

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, le bouton bleu est juste là, en dessous. Et si ça vous a pas plu, ben le bouton bleu est quand même juste là en dessous ^^


End file.
